Forever Loved
by LynnHF
Summary: Yuki gets summed to the past, where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's group is captured by Naraku. She knows Kaname is her ancestor and is his mate, she is 5 months pregnant with twins. So, she is very weak, and unstable as she tries to find her way back to Kaname. Kaname, upset that she was summed, goes after her, by sending himself 500 years in the past. Full Sum Inside!
1. Sacrifices

**Sum:** Yuki gets summed to the past, where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's group is captured by Naraku. She knows Kaname is her ancestor and is his mate, she is five months pregnant with twins. So, she is very weak, and unstable as she tries to find her way back to Kaname. Kaname, upset that she was summed, goes after her, by sending himself 500 years in the past. When he finds her, they find out that Yuki cannot simply return to the future with him. They have to kill Naraku, under 4 months, if they do not under 4 months, then their children will be sucked in the past, forever.

 **Author's Note :** Ok, so, as I have been told, I need to make this more believable. But, ya know, this story isn't finished yet. So, I'm planning on dropping more hints about what will be going on with the kids this time around. And try and point out what's wrong, what's raining and what's not. But please review!

 **Chapter 1 REWRITE:** Sacrifices

10 years after they all started to hunt down Naraku... 

Inuyasha ran and picked up Kagome from Naraku's poison gas.

"Watch out Kagome!" he screamed as he jumped away from it and right behind Sesshomaru.

To both his, and Sesshomaru's surprise, they got along pretty well when they weren't fighting each other. Sesshomaru was in love with a human, Rin, she was 16, a beautiful, and well desired young woman. Rin was desired by humans and demons alike. Anyone with eyes could tell just how and why Sesshomaru fell in love with Rin, not just because of her looks, oh, no. Sesshomaru was not one to fall in love, or to care, he fell in love with Rin because of her warm, kind heart. He felt the need to protect it, even when he saved her all those years ago, he had the need to make her happy.

Even if he didn't show it.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, wasn't very good with love. He was in "love" with Kikuyu, his first love. But when really, as he figured out, he was in love with the idea of being cared for, and having a friend he could talk to. Since he never was even "liked" in his youth, or cared for, it was easy for him to believe that she "loved" him to. But when Kagome, a girl he barely knew at the time, cried for him, he knew she was different. As he got to know her, he soon learned what love really meant. He gained friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, even that wolf Koga. And he had Kagome to thank for that.

Kagome was 25, she had Kind, determined brown eyes, that could show just how much emotion that girl could have. Her spiritual powers had grown in great length, so much that it rivaled Kikyu's.

Kagome stood up, and notched an arrow.

"Right." She said as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha drew their swords out again. The three of them had their backs to the other, so they could watch the others back. Naraku's demons attacked them and Kagome let her arrow fly. As Sesshomaru and Inuyasha used their swords to hack them down like they were trees.

"This is nothing, where's Naraku?!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration as he cut a snake demon in half.

"Patience, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told him as he used his claws to sheared a beetle demon. "He will come."

Kagome yelled suddenly. "DUCK!"

All three duck as acid flew over them. When it passed, Sesshomaru stood up and killed the demon with his sword before going back to the main battle. Inuyasha also stood up with Kagome and then ducked again yelling at Sesshomaru.

"GET DOWN!"

Sesshomaru dropped down so he was on his hand and knees, right when the acid flew over him. Sighing in relief, all three slowly stood up and looked for the demon firing at them. Looking around, Kagome saw the demon and pointed at it.

"There it is! Sesshomaru, can you get it?"

Sesshomaru looked up at the demon and nodded. "I'll be back."

He then turned into his giant dog form and flow up the mountain. The demon saw him, screamed and started running away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, however, landed on it and squashed it. Inuyasha and Kagome cheered for him before going back to battling for their lives. Sango and Miroku flew overhead on Kirara, with Shippo with them.

"Look, there's Sesshomaru!" Shippo pointed at the large dog demon as he dodged a giant cat demon.

"If he's here, then where is Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she looked for them.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara had gotten separated from Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Jaken Rin , and Aun. They didn't know thet Jaken, Aun, and Rin had been captured as of yet as they looked around. But, Sango feeling something touch her ass, screamed in rage and turned around, hitting Miroku with a loud SLAP sound.

Even down below you could hear it.

Sango and Miroku were the same as always but were engaged to be married. Even if they didn't show it, they love one another. Shippo shook his head and asked a demon who came up next to him.

"When do they learn?"

The random demon shrugged and continued to fly beside them...

Shippo, not realizing that it was a demon, looked in front of him, before it clicked in his mind, and he screamed. "SANGO, MIROKU! DEMON!"

Both turned and killed the demon at the same time, before going back to yelling at one another.

"It is not the time Miroku!"

"Well, when is the time?"

"*Blush* Y-You know!"

Sesshomaru flew up to them with cat blood around his muzzle. He flew next to them and barked right at them. Making all four do a tumble through the air before righting.

"Hey-Oooh..." Shippo said as he looked at the mad dog demon.

He growled at them one more time, and the message was clear as he went down and landed next to Kagome and Inuyasha.

'Get a room, or fight.'

Sesshomaru stood still as Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped on Sesshomaru's back.

"Were ready Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as they held onto his fur.

Sesshomaru growled and jumped into the air. Inuyasha told Kagome to hang on as he stood up and raise up the Tessaiga.

"Wind Scar!" he yelled and threw down his sword.

All, if not most of the demons, screamed in pain and died as Sesshomaru flew overhead. When the wind scar dissipated, Sesshomaru raised his head and then threw it down, spitting acid over the rest of them.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Sango and Miroku yelled at them as they flew over.

"Sango, Miroku! You're safe!" Kagome yelled back at them.

"Yes, but we need to hurry! Where is Rin, Jaken, and Aun?!" Miroku asked as he looked for them.

"Captured!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Sesshomaru growled and barked as he slowed down.

"He says get on!" Inuyasha translated for Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Why?" Shippo asked him.

Sesshomaru growled loudly and Inuyasha glared at him.

"He says you're too slow, and won't be able to catch up to him if we needed to go faster then this, apparently, slow pace!"

Sango directed Kirara over Sesshomaru and jumped off her and landed on the great dog demon as Kirara landed on him as well. Kirara went in her small form and meowed as they all watched as she got comfy in Sesshomaru's fluffy and warm fur. They all, especially Sesshomaru, could hear her purring.

"Looks like she likes you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha laughed as the small demon cat started to give the dog demon a bath.

Sesshomaru growled and speed up so they were flying faster over the land and towards Naraku's castle that was surrounded by his poison gas and little bugs. They all sat down and held onto his fur as the wind almost pushed them off.

"Slow down Sesshomaru! Or we'll all get blown away!" Kagome yelled at him but he only lowered in the sky.

"We need to go this fast, or we'll get surrounded by the demons behind us!" Miroku yelled to Kagome over the howling wind.

Kagome looked behind them and saw all the demons that were slowly falling behind. "Oooh...!" Kagome said over the wind and looked over at Inuyasha. "Where do you think Koga is?! This is the final battle is it not?!"

"This isn't the final battle Kagome! Remember, we are running after him right now because we had found out that he was working to summon powerful demons from your time!"

"Right! I remember now!" Kagome exclaimed.

They had gotten word from one of Naraku's demons, who had betrayed him, that he was planning to summon a 'demon' from Kagome's time. That way, he could absorb the demon and use it to kill them all. They all knew, that if they didn't stop him, they could be dead by tomorrow morning. Sesshomaru slowed down and landed in the middle of the castle's courtyard. The bugs had let them through, which made everyone nervous and on their toes as they got off Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned back into is humanoid form and Kirara ran over and jumped on his arm.

"Meow! Purr...!"

Kirara started to rub against his cheek, making both Kagome and Sango 'awww.' as her purring got louder. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku, however, could see the Demon Lord's frustration as he awkwardly patted Kirara on the head.

"Go back to your owner," he said but Kirara refused and continued to rub against his cheek.

Inuyasha was trying not to laugh as Sesshomaru grabbed Kirara and gently put her in Sango's arms.

"Stay," he said as he walked towards Inuyasha and Kagome, rubbing his cheek on his fur to get rid of the funny feeling. "Let us go." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha and Kagome as they headed to where Naraku's scent was strongest.

Kagome ran to catch up to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and looked around, her hands ready to grab an arrow whenever needed.

"Where do you think Rin, Jaken, and Aun are at?" Kagome asked everybody as they had yet to run across any sign of them.

Sniffing the air, Inuyasha shrugged and whispered "I don't think they are here."

"Rin will not be able to survive long is such conditions, unlike us who are used to this. When she was younger, I made sure she never had to be put in such situations." Sesshomaru told them as they headed down a hall.

"Welcome..." they heard Naraku's voice say and then gas filled the room.

Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all fell to the ground, coughing violently.

Kagome was fighting it as she aimed her arrow towards the gas, but stopped as it got to be too much for her. She passed out with everyone else while Sango held her sword out. Knowing that it was knock out gas, she had put her mask on and brought out her sword. It wasn't wise to use her Hiraikotsu in such close quarters.

"Well, at least your smart, demon slayer." Sango heard Kagura say behind her before her world too, went back.

An unknown time later...

Kagome groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head. "Ow, got a master headache..." Kagome moaned as she slowly laid back down.

But when she did so, she heard the sound of someone hitting a barrier, and then she sat right back up again. She looked around and saw Rin next to Sesshomaru, trying to gently wake him up. Jaken was trying to wake up Miroku while Aun was laying down next to an old and split wooden wall. She looked behind her and saw Sango, Kirara, and Shippo asleep. She heard someone attack the barrier once more as she saw a blue light appear around them before disappearing. She looked over at Inuyasha and saw him attacking it with just his claws.

"Inuyasha! Just, what, do you think you're doing?!" Kagome yelled at him as she got up, but fell back down.

Inuyasha looked at her along with Rin, Jaken, and Aun.

"You're awake!" Rin yelled as she ran over to her and hugged her. "I was so worried about you guys."

Kagome hugged her back but asked her. "Rin, where are we?"

"You are in the chamber I will summon the demon." Naraku's voice attacked their ears.

Inuyasha growled and yelled up at the ceiling. "Get us out of here, bastard!"

"Well, sorry, but you're going to be my sacrifices..." Naraku told them as he appeared in front of the barrier, an evil smile on his face.

Inuyasha growled and stood in front of Rin and Kagome. "You're kidding me, right? Do you really think we'll go without a fight?"

"No, but I didn't think you'll wake up before your brother. I guess pure demon senses are different to half-demon senses."

With that Naraku disappeared with an evil laughter echoing across the room. Rin trembled with fear but they all jumped as they heard Sesshomaru growl.

"I'll get you back for that Naraku... *growl*..."

Rin shrieked, waking everyone up, as she ran over and threw herself on Sesshomaru. "Your OK!"

They heard an 'oph' as she landed on him. Miroku sighed and laid back said saying. "I wish Sango would do that."

SLAP!

"Ow, Sango!"

"Shut up or I'll cut IT off!" she yelled down at him.

Miroku whimpered as he sat up and made an act of being brave. Sango smiled and sat down next to him, snuggling up against his side.

"Don't try anything," she warned him.

Miroku nodded and looked around. "Where are we?"

"In the place where Naraku is going to summon the demon, we are its meal," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru sat up with Rin in his embrace. "Then we must escape before then."

"We can't M'Lord. Inuyasha has tried, but without his sword, we can't escape from here." Jaken told him.

"We need to wait for him to lower the barrier, and then we'll attack," Kagome said, making everyone nodded.

"Then we wait, and rest." Sesshomaru said as he went back to sleep, his head killing him.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Missing the Missing one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **Timeless Nightmare one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**


	2. Summoned

**Sum:** Yuki gets summed to the past, where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's group is captured by Naraku. She knows Kaname is her ancestor and is his mate, she is humanoid months pregnant with twins. So, she is very weak, and unstable as she tries to find her way back to Kaname. Kaname upset that she was summed, goes after her, by sending himself 500 years in the past. When he finds her, they find out that Yuki cannot simply return to the future with him. They have to kill Naraku, under 4 months, if they do not under 4 months, then their children will be sucked in the past, forever.

 **Chapter 2 REWRITE:** Summoned

500 years in the future, at the Kuran Mansion.

Yuki yawned and slowly opened her eyes, to come face to face with wine colored ones.

"Good Morning Yuki..." Kaname said as he pulled the covers over her more.

Yuki smiled and cupped his cheek, 7 months ago, he had told her of him not being her brother, but her Ancestor. She was upset for a week, but right before Kaname left her life forever, (As he thought she wanted) she had told him that to her, he was her brother and that she loved him with her whole heart. He stayed, and they had gotten married (Mated) and two months after they did, they found out she was pregnant. Five months later, she was expecting to have twins, and Kaname and her couldn't have been happier.

Kaname closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Good Morning... Kaname."

The way she said it made it sound like a graceful song. He opened his eyes and looked down at her lovingly. He then pulled her closer to him. Yuki didn't argue as she cuddled into him more, her baby belly up against his stomach. But Kaname didn't mind, it made him feel closer to them, to Yuki, and his son or daughters. Kaname bared his nose in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. Yuki sighed, in total bliss as she buried her face in his chest.

"Kaname... my Kaname..." Yuki whispered, her heart swelling with love and warmth.

Kaname didn't say anything as he ran his hand up and down her back. Yuki was falling back to sleep, which she personally believed was his intention, as he continued to rub her back. Yuki moved her right hand on his chest and whispered sleepily. "Kaname, I don't want to fall asleep... *Yawn*... I just woke up."

He smiled at her and said, "But you can hardly sleep anymore Yuki."

"Kaname..." Yuki sighed as she tried to get closer to him.

Kaname took a deep breath and whispered to her. "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up before we leave for the Academy."

Yuki closed her eyes and went back to sleep, her thoughts on when she could see Zero, Yori, and the Headmaster again.

Kaname sighed as he watched her fall back to sleep. The kids were always kicking her in the morning when they were trying to sleep. He tried to get her to sleep at night, but she refused and said. "I'm a Vampire now, just like you, I'll sleep when you sleep."

Of course, he slept when she wanted to go to sleep, and that in turn, made them sleep during the day. Because she was always too tired to stay awake during the day.

He needed to be a little more controlling.

Kaname sighed as he got up, and looked outside, it was dark out, but since it was night, it wasn't surprising. Kaname sighed again and walked into the bathroom. He may have put Yuki back to sleep, but he, like Yuki, was still students of the Academy. They were just at the mansion because of her pregnancy, and since he was still a student, it meant he was still the Moon Dorm President.

And he had work to do.

Tomorrow night, he and Yuki were going to the Headmaster's, they had gotten a phone call and the Headmaster was enraged to know that he wasn't getting pictures of Yuki's stomach. Kaname had no idea why he was so upset, he was going to give the old man a baby book of pictures of Yuki's stomach, and then pictures of the kids in her arms at the end of the book. Maybe a poem with it too, but _nooo_ , he had to see his "daughter".

What a pain.

Kaname opened the bathroom door and started to take a shower. His thoughts only on Yuki, Headmaster Cross, and... Zero. His hatred for that man never-ending. First, he tried to take Yuki from him. Then when she returns back to normal, he threatens to kill her the next time he saw her. It had been, what, three, five years since then. Yuki was now, 20, pregnant with his children. Of course, Yuki and Zero had managed to be in the same room without even looking at the other. But losing Zero's friendship hurt her more then he would like to admit.

Sighing, Kaname leaned against the wall behind him and just let the water run down him. Oh how he would just _love_ to kill Zero, but Yuki would just be even more upset, even though personally, it would do nicely.

Sad thing was, she knew it, Kain knew it, and Zero knew it.

Whenever there would be a chance, they all knew Kaname would kill Zero. But they also knew, the only thing holding him back was Yuki. Sighing, Kaname got out of the shower and dried off with a towel. Then he put on his black dress pants, and a dark blood red dress shirt, however, he left it opened and unbuttoned as he walked out of the bathroom, his hair still slightly wet. He walked over to the door and put on his socks and his black dress shoes. But as he reached for the door, he sensed… something. He turned, ready to attack.

But, no one was there besides Yuki.

Kaname frowned and looked around the room. He could tell that if he left, something _might_ happen. Kaname had no idea where this feeling was coming from. A minute ago, he was thinking about killing Zero, now, he was scared for Yuki's and his unborn children's lives. Growling from finding nothing wrong, Kaname walked over to Yuki and picked her gently, he held her as he walked out of their room and into his study and few doors down. He opened his study door and laid Yuki down on the couch, he pulled the blanket down and covered her. Yuki continued to sleep peacefully as Kaname went around his desk and sat down. At least this way, he could watch and protect them.

Kaname sighed and started to do his paperwork when he heard someone knock at the door.

"Lord Kaname, are you awake?" he heard Ruka ask.

Of course, Ruka had given up on Kaname once she found out Yuki was pregnant and mated with Akatsuki. The two lovebirds couldn't be happier, though Kaname was having a hard time understanding how Ruka never noticed that Akatsuki had feelings for her till a while ago.

"I am Ruka, what is it you need?" Kaname asked as he continued his work.

"May I come in?"

"You may."

Ruka slowly opened the door and blinked in shock at seeing his state of dress, and Yuki asleep on the couch. She blushed and looked away from him as she asked him.

"Did... Did you feel anything… funny?"

Kaname looked up at her and said calmly. "I did, however, I thought it was just me."

Ruka frowned and told him. "No, all of us felt it." Kaname was silent for a while, so Ruka decided to continue. "Maybe we should go to the Academy now? After all, all of us came here to help you and Lady Kuran. So it would only be right for us to return for now. Yuki can have the kids in the Moon Dorm, where she is safe."

Kaname shook his head and said. "No, we will be fine. Just stay on schedule."

Ruka nodded and left the room, she was going straight to Akatsuki, knowing he would tell everyone. When the door closed, Kaname sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had no idea who was threatening his family, but he had a few ideas.

1) The Vampire Council

2) Zero

3) Any Pureblood he did wrong to.

Which, now that he thought about it, there was a lot of people who would love to kill him and his family. Kaname narrowed his eyes and stood up, he walked over to the window and looked outside. Ever since he came here, he had been wondering if he should have stayed in the Moon Dorm, but he didn't think that Yuki would get any rest there. Hence, the other reason why they were there, besides the 'Yuki-is-pregnant' thing. Hearing Yuki whimper, Kaname looked behind him and saw her make a pain-filled face in her sleep. Walking over to her, Kaname gently shook her.

"Yuki, wake up, you're having a nightmare," Kaname said, trying to wake up her.

Yuki snapped her eyes opened and looked at Kaname before she smiled in relief and took a deep breath.

"Your not dead." She whispered, letting all the air she was holding go.

"Not yet at least," Kaname told her with a kind smile on his face.

Yuki nodded and looked around. "Why am I in your office?"

"I wanted your company," Kaname told as he fixed the blanket for her.

Yuki gave him the look that said 'I-don't-believe-you-but-I'll-let-it-pass-for-now' look, and nodded. "Ok, I think I'm going to go take a shower."

Kaname frowned as she sat up and tried to get up from the couch. He helped her but said before she left the room. "Come straight back here when you're done."

Yuki looked confused, but nodded none the less and left. Kaname sighed and sat down on the couch, his face in his hands, elbows on his knees. He didn't need this right now. Of course, he was pretty sure that no one needed to know that someone was after your family at any time in their life, but he was used to it by now, but it never got any easier. If it had happened after they had the kids, that would have been the best time. However, it wasn't, and so many things could go wrong.

Yuki and the kids could die

While running for their lives, the kids could die

Yuki could get attacked while he wasn't around and he could lose everything

That was what was going through his head when his cell phone rang. Getting up, Kaname answered it.

"Hello?"

" _KANAME! WHY AREN'T YOU HERE YET?!"_

Kaname narrowed his eyes and told the overly excited Headmaster, having no idea he was on speaker phone, with Zero and Toga in the room with Kaien…

"I don't remember having agreed to do everything you say, Headmaster Cross. However, I do recall having set a date for coming to see you. The calendar clearly says, 'tomorrow' not, 'today'."

" _WHEN WAS THIS?!"_ Kaien yelled, throwing open his calendar. " _MINE SAYS TODAY, RIGHT NOW!"_

Kaname almost jumped when he heard Toga say. "Headmaster Cross, are you sure you got the date right? Kaname Kuran doesn't make mistakes."

"Yeah, I think you are in the wrong here," Zero said tiredly. "Kuran doesn't just skip meetings ya know. Over his dead body, literally."

Kaname ignored the two and said to Kaien. "You planned something big didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

Sighing, Kaname mentally cursed having a soft spot for the guy. "We are on our way."

"YE-" Kaien started, but Kaname ended the call before he could hear the end of the screams of happiness coming from Kaien.

"Aido!" Kaname yelled as he put his phone in his pocket. Within seconds, Aido was in his office.

"Yes, Lord Kaname?"

"The Headmaster wants us to come back to the Academy early, he has planned something, and I do not want him to blame me for his embarrassment with the honored guests not arriving."

Aido sighed and nodded. "I'll go get everyone ready." With that he was gone, leaving Kaname all alone in his office.

Kaname buttoned up his shirt and left the room, going straight to his and Yuki's bedroom. Opening the door, Kaname stopped dead as he saw Yuki standing in the full-length mirror, a look of pure terror on her face.

"Yuki?" Kaname asked as he went inside and towards her. "Yuki whats wrong?"

She didn't respond, and Kaname grew worried. Stopping right next to her, Kaname heard her say something.

"Please, leave me alone… no, leave me alone….. Please…" Her voice was small and full over fear as she looked at herself, leaving Kaname confused.

She clearly didn't hear him, as she repeated it.

"Please, leave me alone… no, leave me alone….. Please…" This time, however, her voice was a little louder, and you could hear the fear in her voice.

Kaname placed his hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes. He could see what Yuki was seeing, and he was taken back. He was in a room full of people wearing strange things…

And a guy with a monkey suit standing over a tiny square box with an almost complete, pink Jewel that was turning black.

Not suspicious at all.

Kaname gently took over Yuki's body and used her raw powers to break the stand and throw the guy in the monkey suit across the room. A seconds later, he found himself back in his own body, and Yuki was no longer staring at herself in the mirror. She looked over at him and asked, confused. "Kaname? What happened?"

"Nothing," Kaname said, deciding it was best not to tell her she was almost summoned. "But we are leaving for the Headmasters, he planned something for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, so you need to get ready."

Yuki nodded with a smile on her face as she ran into the bathroom. Kaname watched as she closed the door before he looked back at the mirror. Frowning, Kaname went and put on his black trench coat, and grabbed the suitcase that he had already packed for the one week with the Headmaster trip. He also grabbed Yuki's and went downstairs. Aido ran over to him and grabbed the suitcases and told him. "The cars ready outside."

"Thank you Aido, we'll be right out."

Aido bowed before he ran out to put the suitcases in the car.

"Kaname…."

Kaname turned and went up the stairs to Yuki as she gave him a helpless smile. "Is it bad that I'm scared to go up and down the stairs without you?" She asked as Kaname gently helped her down.

"No, you are just being careful," Kaname said as he looked down at her, a slight smile on his face. When he did, he noticed what she was wearing. "Dressing fancy?" He asked as he pointed at her red formal dress.

Yuki looked down at what she was wearing and nodded, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Well, he isn't really my Father… and there's Zero and Toga to…"

Kaname nodded as he helped her down the last set of stairs and started to lead her towards the door. When they were outside the house, Kaname then helped Yuki in the car before he went back and locked the front door. He then went in the back with Yuki and Akatsuki started to drive. It quite as they went to the Academy, each one probably wondering what torture the Headmaster had set up. Yuki sat next to Kaname and curled into his side. Kaname wrapped his arm around her and held her as she went to sleep. He sighed and looked out the car window, things had been much better since she had come into his life, and he wasn't sure how he would live if anything happened to her. When they got to the Academy, Kaname woke Yuki up and helped her out of the car…

Only to have the Headmaster come running seconds later right at her.

"YUKI!" He screamed as he leaped to give her a hug. Yuki's face visibly paled, and Kaname used super speed to move them both out of the way as the Headmaster landed in the car. Kaname closed the door with an evil look in his eyes as the Headmaster screamed for someone to help him.

"Let him go Lord Kaname… I think you're scaring him." Toga said as he walked over to them with Zero behind him.

Yuki breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that she was still standing and turned to Kaname, who was tempted to pout, as he let the Headmaster out of the car. Yuki gave him a kiss on the cheek and said. "Thank you Kaname, I don't think I would have dodged that one." she teased before she turned to the Headmaster who was running out of the car like his life depended on it.

"Who had the perfume?" Kaien asked as he breathed in fresh air.

"Ruka," Kaname answered as he started towards the Moon Dorm, already thinking of who had to meet with before he left the Academy once more.

"Kaname!" The Headmaster screamed, making Kaname stopped and turn towards him

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"Where are you going?" Kaien whined.

"To my office, I have work to do, besides, I don't see you until tomorrow."

"But you came early!" Kaien protested with tears in his eyes.

Yuki giggled before she grabbed Kaname's arm and said as she walked him closer to the Headmaster. "Only for an hour Kaname, an hour at the most before you go to work."

Kaname sighed as the Headmaster screamed happily before he led them to his office. Aido, Ruka, and Akatsuki gave Kaname an 'I-so-sorry-for-you' look before they went to the Moon Dorm with Kaname's and Yuki's things in hand.

When they got to the Headmaster's office, with Toga and Zero behind them, Kaien ran behind his desk and grabbed a sparkly white wrapped box and handed it to Yuki.

"Open it!" He screamed as he rocked back and forth on his heels. Yuki smiled at him before she unwrapped it.

"It's a box," she said when she opened the first box. She looked up at Kaien and he opened the second box for her. When Yuki looked down again, she smiled. "Headmaster, this is the first stuffed animal Kaname gave me when I couldn't remember who I was. I thought I lost it, where did you find it." Kaname took the stuffed animal from her and looked at the tiny bat with pink eyes.

He gave it to her, because she had said she wanted to know what a bat was, and so for her birthday, he gave her this.

"I found it in my closet," Kaien answered proudly. "I took it from you when you were six remember? You had said something bad, and I had taken it from you. I had forgotten about it till just a few weeks ago, so you can have it back now!" The Headmaster said all of this with a smile on his face.

Toga and Zero shock their heads and sighed. The Headmaster was just so dumb sometimes. Yuki frowned and took it from Kaname, and held it to her chest, the room was quiet before suddenly, a blue light surrounded Yuki.

With Naraku and everybody:

Naraku had gotten up from the ground, and drawn a star with a circle around it in the middle of the room. He then grabbed the almost complete Shikon Jewel, and held it in his hand and said. "Come to me… come to me…"

The Jewel started to turn black, and soon they could see a picture form in what Naraku had drawn. A young woman was holding a small bat stuffed animal to her chest, her light brown hair going down to the middle of her back, making her formal red dress stand out.

"Come to me demon who sleeps…" Naraku said, and then the girl started screaming.

"YUKI! GRAB ONTO ME!" They heard someone yell and they saw a hand reach out in the picture and grabbed the girls hand that was trying to hold onto something.

With Kaname and everyone:

"DON'T LET GO OF ME KANAME!" Yuki screamed as she sunk into the ground.

Kaname held onto her with everything he had, even with Toga, Kaien, and even Zero holding onto her, they all fell forward and they all face planted in the wooden floor.

YUKI!" Kaname screamed. It was silent, and Kaname just breathed, as he tried to get his emotions under control. He did not wish to destroy the one place he could even think about following her.

With Yuki in the past:

Yuki landed on a wooden floor gently and she blinked, trying to get used to the dark room. Looking around her, she saw people behind a barrier wearing strange clothing, and then in front of her, was a guy in a monkey suit holding a black Jewel and a women by the door with a surprised look on her face.

"It worked…" the woman said in shock.

Yuki looked over at the man who was in front of her and asked. "What do you want?"

"Me?" The man said. "Simple. I want you to kill the people behind you, and then I'll send you back."

Yuki looked at the people behind her and yelled angrily. "I can't kill them! They got to be stronger than me! And besides, I can not kill..."

Narau paused, in the legends, it said that a powerful demon lived hundreds if not thousands of years ago. But it also said it was a man... Naraku growled and wrapped his fingers around the girl's neck.

"Who are you? You are not the powerful demon who lived thousands of years ago! He was a strong man, able to turn anyone to ash!"

Yuki froze.

And then it clicked.

The man in front of her had summoned her. When really, he wanted Kaname. She smiled and choked out. "You got the wrong one-ah!"

Yuki screamed and cut herself off as the man in the monkey suit in front of her slapped her and threw her into the people on the other side of the room. She felt herself go through a barrier and her back hit the wall, she screamed in pain but said nothing as she watched the man now across the room. She decided on one thing, and one thing only…

He was not going to get Kaname. Not if she can help it.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Missing the Missing one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **Timeless Nightmare one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**


	3. Self Summoning

**Sum:** Yuki gets summed to the past, where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's group is captured by Naraku. She knows Kaname is her ancestor and is his mate, she is 5 months pregnant with twins. So, she is very weak, and unstable as she tries to find her way back to Kaname. Kaname upset that she was summed, goes after her, by sending himself 500 years in the past. When he finds her, they find out that Yuki cannot simply return to the future with him. They have to kill Naraku, under 4 months, if they do not under 4 months, then their children will be sucked in the past, forever.

 **Chapter 3 REWRITE:** Self Summoning

With Kaname:

Kaname was breathing heavily as was everyone else in the room. "I need you to do something for me…" Kaname told Kaien as he touched the star in the middle of the circle. "I need you to get Aido, Ruka, and Akatsuki here, and tell them that they need to get somethings…"

With Yuki and Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's group:

Yuki was in the far corner away from everyone as she rubbed her stomach, pain shooting everywhere in her body. However, she didn't move, not only afraid of the pain getting worse, but she was concerned that the people she was imprisoned with would kill her if she did. One thing Yuki was sure of though, was that she was still holding the tiny bat stuffed animal that she had been holding onto the entire time she was being… attacked? She was confused as to why this... guy, wanted Kaname as well. But she was sure, that in one way or another, that Kaname had no idea who this person was. Why? She was thinking of the facts...

Considering the only fact that Kaname never mentioned meeting a guy who dressed in a monkey suit, she was pretty sure he would mention that when they were talking about seeing what someone wearing monkey suits that one time at Halloween…

Yuki continued thinking like this, unaware that Shippo had been watching her the entire time she was sitting in the corner.

"Hey, why do you think Naraku was so mad when he got the demon?" Shippo asked everyone in a low voice so she wouldn't hear them.

They all looked over at the girl, and watched as she sighed, and held the tiny bat closer to her.

"I'm not sure, but she is beautiful…" Miroku said, before he yelled in pain as Sango hit him over the head. "OW! That hurt Sango!"

"It should have, PERVERT!"

"What? I can't point out the obvious facts?!"

"Yes!"

"Settle down." Sesshomaru ordered them, and they stopped, and looked at him. "She's watching us."

They all looked over at her, and watched as she looked away and towards Kagura.

"Hey, Kagome, that girl has the same kind of clothing some of the women in your time wear." Inuyasha asked, "Like when their at parties or something?"

Kagome stopped and looked closer at what the girl was wearing and noticed that it was a formal dress she was wearing. "She really is from my time…" Kagome whispered before she stood up slowly.

"Kagome?" Sango asked as she watched Kagome lose all thought as she went over to Yuki and asked gently. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and you are?"

Yuki looked over at her and smiled as she extended her hand and said. "I'm Yuki Kuran." Yuki then frowned and looked over at a woman with a fan again.

Kagome followed her gaze and told her as she sat down next to her. "That's Kagera. She a incarnation of Naraku, the guy in the monkey suit."

Yuki looked at her and asked in a hurry. "Do you know what Naraku wants with me?

Kagome frowned and shook her head. "Sorry, but all me and my friends know is that he was summoning a powerful demon from the future that could kill us all with a single thought."

"What are you?" Rin asked Yuki, still sitting to Sesshomaru.

Yuki looked over at her and said. "A… well… I can't tell you without my mate. He'll get mad if I say something I'm not supposed to."

Kagome nodded, before she asked thoughtly. "Do you have family besides your hus-mate?"

Yuki nodded and said fearfully. "I have two brothers, my real brother and my adoptive brother, both older than me, and an adoptive Father."

Kagome frowned and asked. "What about your mate?"

"He's there to…" Yuki said once she realized that Kagome didn't understand.

"Well, what's their names?" Kagome asked, trying to get a nice conversation going, but she had noticed that Yuki was ending her answers in closed answers.

"My blood brother is called Kaname Kuran, then my adoptive brother is called Zero Kiryu, and then my adoptive Father is called Kaien Cross, or Headmaster Cross since he works at a school he and Kaname made together…" Yuki said shyly, trying to hint that she married Kaname.

"But… I thought you said your last name was Kuran?" Kagome asked, confused.

"It is…"

"So then why is it still Kuran if you mated with someone?"

"Well, I was adopted by the Headmaster so my name had changed from Yuki Kuran, to Yuki Cross. But then I mated and my name changed back to Kuran."

"Wait, are you saying that you mated with your brother?" Sango asked, horrified.

But Yuki nodded, making everyone in the room say at the same time. "Ewww….."

"Disgusting." Inuyasha whispered, before he moved away from Sesshomaru.

Yuki remained quite, not letting them know she thought the same thing before. However, Kagome quickly apologise.

"No, it's OK. I thought the same thing once before." Yuki told them while she tried to hold the laughter in. "When I first turned back to normal, I thought that it was disgusting, and that it was what only beasts do. But then Kaname remained me, that I was born what I am now, and that my Mother was the one who turned me Human, and that I was always what I am now. So no offence taken. But I would like to know your names if that's too much to ask."

Kagome gave her a small smile while rubbing the back of her head.

"Right, so that is Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Jaken, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Aun."

Yuki watched as Kagome pointed at everyone she named and when her eye's landed on Inuyasha, Aun, Jaken, Kirara, and Sesshomaru, she froze. She then looked at Kagome and asked her. "Are you part of a group of demons?"

Kagome nodded and said. "Inuyasha is a half demon, part human part dog. Sesshomaru is his half brother, a pure dog demon. Kirara is a cat demon. Shippo is a Fox demon. Jaken I think is a toad demon. Aun is a dragon demon. Sango is a demon _slayer_. Miroku is a monk. And I am a reincarnation of a dead priestess called Kikuyu. I am from the future, like you. But I didn't know demons were there besides that one time with the 'No Mask'."

"Well, I'm not a… demon." Yuki said, the pain in her body making it hard to think, but she continued to pet the tiny bat stuffed animal. Yuki gasped, and her hand automatically shot to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, worry in her voice.

When the pain eased back to being tolerable, Yuki gave Kagome a smile, and told her. "Strong kicks, like when people are boxing n the area."

Kagome and her both laughed at the comparension, while everyone else just watched, not getting the joke.

 **With Kaname:**

Kaname was standing in the middle of the circle. He was prepared to start and try to find Yuki's arua when Zero stepped forward and said to Kaname. "Kuran, I want to come with you."

Kaname looked at him and said nothing. "Kiryu, you will need something else besides a Hunter's gun to protect yourself. Go and get something else. I will not save you." Kaname said after a few seconds of silence.

Zero growled and said stubbornly. "I won't need you to."

Toga started to ask Kaname something when Kaname blocked him out and raised his hand over the star. He then focused everything he could to try and find Yuki's arua. But after ten maybe 20 minutes, he stopped and opened his eyes. He was getting tired, and he was mad at himself. He couldn't find her! Zero was standing behind Kaname with his normal frown and asked.

"Did find her Kuran?"

Kaname almost broke. "No."

Zero moved to stand next to Kaname in the circle. Kaname just closed his eyes, and tried again...

Zero suddenly gasped and looked around them, he was with Kaname, in a never ending blue world. It had blue orbs surrounding them and Zero when he looked in one, saw when he woke up that very same morning.

"What the fuck Kuran?"

Kaname ignored him as he walked around and looked at every orb. Zero could tell he was looking from something but had no idea what when suddenly, Zero watched as Kaname just stopped and well, stopped. Kaname slowly was being able to since Yuki's presence and then her pain came fast to him. He closed his eyes and focus on it. Zero was tempted to scream as the blue around them started to move and then suddenly, as he got on his feet, was in a dark candle lit room with a guy in a monkey suit and more craziness.

 **With Yuki 5 mins before Kaname got there:**

Naraku walked in the room, the Jewel in his hand, and he stopped by the drawing he had drawn on the floor. Yuki silently hissed in pain, as the babies kicked again. Yuki was breathing heavily from the pain, when she smelled a familiar scent and looked up. She then smiled at Kaname and Zero.

Kagura gasped, and yelled out in warning to Naraku. "Naraku! Behind you!"

Everyone turned to look, and sure enough, right there, behind Naraku, was a _very_ pissed off looking person. And slightly behind that person was a man with silver hair and lilet eyes, and he seemed very freaked out.

"Uh, Kaname, I thought Yuki was in…. I don't know, a place without a stupid monkey guy. Like, if he is all you have to take down, then can you send me home? I fight Vampires, not guys in monkey suits and girls in funny outfits."

Kaname remained silent as his narrowed eyes looked around the room.

"Who are you?" Naraku asked after a few minutes of silence.

Instead of answering him, Kaname asked his own question. "Why have you summoned Yuki?"

Naraku snorted and said as he turned his back to Kaname. "You mean the girl? I wasn't trying to get her, I have no idea how I got a weak demonest. I was after a strong demon who went to sleep thousands of years ago because of his grief. However, you aren't going to live long enough to remember that…"

Kagura jumped and screamed. "Dance of the dragons!"

However, as they all watched Kagura's attack head toward Kaname and Zero, Kaname didn't move. Zero was freaking out screaming. "Kuran if I die here I'm going to come back as a ghost and haunt you!"

Kaname didn't even flinch as the wind just stopped and dissipated. Kagura landed near Naraku and whispered in fear. "How, how did he do that?"

Yuki screamed, and said. "If you want to live you'll let everyone go their separate ways Naraku!"

Naraku looked back at her and said, "Wrench, who do you think I am?"

"Dead." Kaname answered for her as he flashed behind Naraku and thrust his hand towards Naraku's heart. However, at the last moment, Naraku took one step to the right and barely had Kaname missing his heart. Kaname ripped his hand out of Naraku as Naraku jumped away from him laughing.

"You think you can hurt me? Well think again. The only person that might have a chance at beating me is the legendary demon I tried to summon, which is not you."

Kaname gave Naraku cold glare as he said to him. "You will never remember me if I leave you alive."

Naraku started laughing again as he said. "You? Your nothing! Hahahaha!"

Zero snapped and yelled. "Hey, stop picking on Kaname! He's the strongest Pureblood Vampire in history, and you took his fucking _**pregnant**_ mate! He was already mad, but now he's enraged! How do you think you are going to get out of here alive?!"

Kagura started towards Zero and yelled, "Shut up!"

Zero turned towards her and grabbed her outstretched arm and threw her over his head, keeping her fan as she landed behind him. He then ripped the fan apart and asked her. "Is that all?"

Kagura growled but stopped as Naraku yelled at Kaname. "Who do you think you are? The demon from the legend? The won who still sleeps?"

"I don't sleep anymore…" was all the warning Kaname gave Naraku as he flashed behind him.

Naraku moved out of the way and landed across the room. Kaname didn't give him anymore warnings though as he flashed behind him again and this time got Naraku's heart….

...Or demon puppet heart anyway...

Kaname ripped it out as Naraku's dead puppet turned into his poisonous gas. Kagome stood up and yelled as the gas got worse. "You need to let us out of here before the gas gets to us!"

Zero punched Kagura in the face before turning his attention to Kagome, but as he did that Kagura kicked him wear it hurt before running out of the room and disappearing. Zero groaned as he fell to his knees coughing on the gas. Kaname just stood there however and used his powers to turn the gas into dust. He frowned as he continued to look at the demon puppet heart that was still in his hands. He then turned that to ash as well before turning towards Yuki and everyone.

Yuki smiled at him and was about to say something when Inuyasha yelled angrily. "Who are you?!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome scolded as she yanked on his ear. "HE AND HIS FRIEND JUST SAVED US!"

Kaname didn't even give them one look as he walked over to the barrier and bent down so his right knee was close to the ground while his left was almost touching. He looked at Yuki and could see her pain, he then looked at Zero and ordered.

"Kiryu, go find these… people… their weapons. I do not wish to protect them anymore than I have to."

Zero growled and glared at him before leaving out the door. He wasn't gonfice seconds when he came back and asked. "Wait, how do I know what their weapons look like Kuran?"

The simple words, Kuran, and Kiryu, rang through everyone's ears and they all, beside's Sesshomaru, yelled. "Kuran? As in Yuki's brother and mate? And Kiryu as in Zero Kiryu her adoptive brother?!"

Kaname ignored them and said to Zero who was glaring at them. "You need to think Kiryu. I doesn't matter if you know what they look like, all you need to know, is that they will be set aside from the other weapons in the prison vault."

Zero nodded and left again, and this time, didn't come back. Kaname then turned back to Yuki and gave her a smile.

"You're not gone for more than a day, and your fellow prisoners know our last name."

Yuki gave him a weak smile and whispered. "Just get us out Kaname, please."

Kaname's smile and humor left him as he looked around the barrier. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's group knew not to say anything at the moment and just watched as Kaname hunted around the barrier. After a while, Kaname came back to Yuki and told her. "Stand back."

With Kagome's help, Yuki stood up and went to the back of the barrier with everyone else as Kaname touched the barrier and closed his eyes. When out of nowhere it came crashing down, and disappeared. Yuki slowly fell to the ground holding her stomach and passed out knowing that she was safe. Kaname opened his eyes and flashed to her side and stood up with her in his arms.

Zero came back screaming at Kaname with everything he had. "Kuran, I FUCKING hate you blood thirsty beast! Just when I get the chance to kill you…"

Kaname turned around and said as he noticed everyone backing away from him. "Kiryu, you have no idea when we are do you?"

"Uh… how dumb do you think I am? In 2017, in a weird underground place."

Kagome shock her head and told him. "No, you are in the feudal arua, 5oo years in the past."

Zero paled…

" _ **KURAN!"**_

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Missing the Missing one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **Timeless Nightmare one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**


	4. More Answers

**Sum:** Yuki gets summed to the past, where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's group is captured by Naraku. She knows Kaname is her ancestor and is his mate, she is 5 months pregnant with twins. So, she is very weak, and unstable as she tries to find her way back to Kaname. Kaname upset that she was summed, goes after her, by sending himself 500 years in the past. When he finds her, they find out that Yuki cannot simply return to the future with him. They have to kill Naraku, under 4 months, if they do not under 4 months, then their children will be sucked in the past, forever.

 **Chapter 4 REWRITE:** More Answers

 **With the Headmaster and Toga:**

They had been standing there in complete confusion until Toga shuddered and turned towards the frozen Headmaster.

"You need to get his stuff old friend."

Kaien nodded and left the room, he needed to get everything and one when Kaname and Zero came back.

 **Back with Kaname and Zero:**

Zero was pacing back and fort worth saying stuff like.

"I can't be here."

"Kuran's strong but not this strong."

"Kuran, are you sure you're not, what, 10,000 years old?"

"This can be possible."

"I'm going to get you back Kuran."

All the while, Kaname had Yuki in his lap, with his left hand glowing purple over her stomach. Sesshomaru was watching him quietly before he asked.

"You are her brother are you not?"

"I am." Kaname said, and wondered if the demon in front of him could smell his lie.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and said nothing.

Kaname closed his eyes and thought. 'A know chessboard with new pieces. This will be… interesting…'

He opened his eyes again and said calmly.

"If you wish to live, you will not speak of what you saw…" his voice deep, and menacing.

Inuyasha growled and was about to attack him when Miroku put a hand on his shoulder and said calmly.

"It is clear his is protecting a secret, as long as it doesn't affect us, it will not concern us."

Inuyasha pulled away and glared at Kaname before saying. "Well, we do need to know what you three are…"

Kaname looked down at Yuki and moved some of her hair out of her face as he said.

"Me, and Yuki are Pureblood Vampires, and Zero is a human turned Vampire that is a Level D Vampire."

"What is a Pureblood? I get the Vampire part and the human turned Vampire thing, but I never heard of a Level D or a Pureblood before." Kagome said as she rubbed her head.

Kaname didn't say anything as he held Yuki and buried his face in her hair. Kagome was about to ask again when Zero told her. "A Pureblood Vampire is a Vampire who has not even a drop of human blood running through them, making them Pure Blooded. And, to keep their bloodline Pure, they are allowed to mate with their sister or brother."

"That makes more sense." Rin said, and Zero continued.

"I am a Human Turned Vampire who can, at any time, fall to a Level E. A Vampire that only lives for blood. He called me a Level D, because I won't turn into a Level E for quite some time because… Because I… drank… Kuran's blood... It disturbs me to know Kuran saved me for Yuki, but I have to be grateful. But, if I bit anyone, they won't turn into a Vampire. Only Purebloods can turn people into Vampires… Vampires have ranks, from less powerful or something, to the most rarest and powerful. There are Vampire Hunters to make sure humans are safe. I am from a Family of Vampire hunters, but a Pureblood killed them, and turned my twin into her slave while I slowly turned over time. That is all I am telling you about me. The only other thing you might need to know is that Kuran is the strongest Pureblood in history."

Everyone was silent as they digested the information, and that's when Kagome screamed out of the blue. "VAMPIRES ARE REAL! WHAT ABOUT BLOOD LUST! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GET HUNGRY!"

Kaname laughed.

Kagome settled down somewhat and asked fearfully. "What's funny?"

"We have blood tables, do not worry. The only thing I'll worry about if I were you, is Zero and blood. Yuki is able to have my blood, but since Zero is on the brink of Level E and Level D, when there is a bad fight or bandits killing humans, he might not be able to control himself. But." Kaname opened his eye's and looked at them. "Who are you? We have shared the information we are willing to share, now the time has come for you to do the same."

Kagome sat down and told them of the every long story about Naraku and everyone, however, not yet trusting them, Kagome left out anything that had to do with the Jewel, she just skipped over that part. However, what she did tell them, was why they were there. When she mentioned the legendary strong demon, Kaname narrowed his eyes and thought. 'I need to know how he found out.'

When she was done, Rin asked Kaname. "Why is your hand glowing like that? You haven't moved it off of her stomach since you got to her, is there something wrong with the kids?"

To be honest, Kaname was caught off guard by that question. Wasn't it obvious? He was healing them. He looked at her and said calmly. "I am healing them."

"Is she going to be OK?" she asked.

Kaname looked down at Yuki before narrowing his eyes and looking back at Rin. He then said, his voice tight. "She should be."

"SHOULD be?" Zero asked before saying. "The only reason she is like this is because you took her with you!"

Kaname looked at him and said nothing. He then looked back at Yuki….

Ignoring Zero.

When Kaname didn't say anything, Zero ran over to him and was about to pull out the Bloody Rose when he was thrown back by Kaname. When Zero sat up from the floor, he looked Kaname in the face and then trailed his eye's down towards his hands. Kaname had the Bloody Rose pointed right at Zero, Yuki up against the wall, Kaname was standing and all everyone saw was Kaname's calm face. Zero smirked and watched as the Bloody Rose sent electricity up Kaname's arm. But frowned when Kaname didn't even appear to feel it. 'What are you really Kuran?' Zero thought.

Kaname said nothing as he looked down at the gun in his hands. He needed to get Yuki home, but he didn't want to take her home when she was in pain. But at home, he knew the chest broad, he could protect her better there. He dropped the Bloody Rose and said to Zero as he turned and picked Yuki. "We are leaving, Kiryu."

Zero glared at Kaname before getting up and picking up the Bloody Rose from the ground. He then looked at Kaname and waited for him to send them home. Kaname closed his eyes and blocked out Inuyasha yelling that they had to stay and help them defeat Naraku. Once again, the blue light and orbs surrounded Kaname, Zero and Yuki. But when Kaname tried to send them home, the light threw them across the room. Kaname was holding Yuki tightly as he made them slowly stop before they hit the wall.

Zero however, wasn't as lucky as he hit the wall full force. Kagome and everyone tried to go and help Zero, afraid of Kaname, but Zero stood up and ran straight to Kaname. "KURAN! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Zero yelled angrily.

Kaname laid Yuki down gently and told Zero. "I am not sure. But, I am going to try and send you back Kiryu. Don't move."

They all watched as Kaname raised his hand with a clearly scared Zero, when Zero all the sudden vanished in thin air.

 **With Zero:**

Zero looked around and saw Toga, Kaien, Ruka, Aido and Akatsuki staring at him with shocked expressions. Zero then looked down and saw that he was standing in the circle from before. He then frowned and told them before they could ask.

"Here's the story…"

 **Back with Kaname:**

Kaname frowned and looked back at Yuki. He snapped his head back to where Zero went and it didn't take a genius to see that he was afraid.

"Oh no..." Kaname whispered as he slowly started to understand.

"What is wrong?" Jaken asked, "Why can't you two go back to your time, when that Zero boy could?"

Kaname ignored him and closed his eyes. He raised his hand and brought Zero back.

 **With Zero:**

Zero finished and said. "That is what happened-"

Zero had closed his eyes and when he heard the woosh in air, he opened them and finished his sentence.

"With the back in the past thing… KURAN!"

Kaname had enough as he yelled back at Zero.

"SILENCE! DO YOU NOT SEE IT?!"

"SEE WHAT?!" Zero yelled back.

Kaname took a deep breath and calmed himself since the room had started shaking and said.

"Yuki can not come back with us to the present time. She is stuck here."

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Missing the Missing one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **Timeless Nightmare one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**


	5. Next Step?

**Sum:** Yuki gets summed to the past, where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's group is captured by Naraku. She knows Kaname is her ancestor and is his mate, she is 5 months pregnant with twins. So, she is very weak, and unstable as she tries to find her way back to Kaname. Kaname upset that she was summed, goes after her, by sending himself 500 years in the past. When he finds her, they find out that Yuki cannot simply return to the future with him. They have to kill Naraku, under 4 months, if they do not under 4 months, then their children will be sucked in the past, forever.

 **Chapter 5 REWRITE :** Next Step?

Zero was frozen as Kaname paced back and forth. Yuki… couldn't come back? At first, he wanted to yell at Kaname and say that he was wrong and that he was pulling his leg. But then he remembered when they tried to leave this place and how they couldn't. Then there came overwhelming anger and rage.

He didn't have any clue that he was growling.

He had no idea he was shaking with his arms close to his sides, with clenched fists that were bleeding because of his nails.

He also didn't register that his vision turned red.

As well as everybody but Kaname moving away from him.

The only thing he was focused on was Kaname. His eyes literally glued to the Pureblood's back as he hissed/growled out.

"... What…?"

Kaname, however, ignored him as he continued passing. Inuyasha drew his sword and stood in front of Kagome protectively as Sesshomaru and Miroku did the same for Rin and Sango. If Zero didn't get an answer from Kaname right away, he was going to kill him.

… Like the dumb him who forgot he was his way home…

Right. Bad plan.

"KURAN!" he yelled instead.

That's when everyone, not including Zero, learned not to piss off Kaname. The next thing everybody, including the demons, knew, was that Zero was up against a wall with Kaname's hand on his throat. Kaname's face and aura remained calm, for what everyone could tell, and that scared them. It was clear as day he was mad, but how he managed to NOT kill everyone and remained calm was beyond them.

"Don't 'Kuran' me Kiryu." was all Kaname said before he released him and let the Hunter fall to the ground. "I know full well what this means… do you? ...No? Well, what this means is, if we don't find a way to get Yuki back to the future, then when our children are born, they will stay here for all eternity and most likely mess up the world you know."

Zero looked up at him and was about to yell at him when Kaname just continued. And the thing Zero noticed the most was that Kaname's expression was one he knew well.

… It meant death to whoever tried to stop Kaname's plans that was 100% likely to be forming. Zero just happen to be one of the "lucky" few to experience what it felt to have Kaname's FULL anger and rage on them. But he could tell that Kaname was holding back that last time, and that fact scared him.

"Your mind cannot possibly understand if I tried to explain it to you. So don't ask." Kaname told him as he took a step away from him.

A part of Kaname wanted to tell everybody that he was the person who Naraku was trying to summon. Not even Naraku knew that fact, and it gave him the advantage. Kaname gave Zero a long heated glare of hatred and then turned away from him and towards Inuyasha and his group. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and walked up to Kaname. The two of them stood in front of the other, and Zero was almost positive that Sesshomaru, was challenging Kaname. When all of the sudden, Sesshomaru raised his hand, and with glowing claws ran towards Yuki's still unconscious body. Zero got up and with everyone from Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's group yelled.

"What do you think you're doing dog breath?!"

"Dumbass he's going to kill you!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"My Lord please think about this! She is only a youngster!"

"Stop Sesshomaru!"

"What do you think you're going to accomplish?!"

Kaname didn't move as his calm eyes turned red and he used his powers to throw Sesshomaru across the room, and into a wall. He then used his powers to bring the dog demon in front of him and dropped him at his feet. He then used his powers to freeze Sesshomaru in place. The silence in the room was heavy as Kaname's eyes slowly went back to normal.

"What do you think you were trying to find out? By killing Yuki, I could have killed you. However, I see that you are strong, and therefore you will be a good ally in the future. But. Try it again, and you will be living as ash for the rest of your life." Kaname threatened. He then released Sesshomaru and told him as the dog demon stood up."You will not find out that way…" before he turned and stalked towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised his sword but Kaname gently moved it away from his chest and said calmly. "Naraku… what is he really? You told me he is a half-demon. But I don't think this is true."

Inuyasha laughed darkly without humor as he said. "Believe me, he is a half-breed."

Kaname narrowed his eyes and turned away from Inuyasha to look at the still-out Yuki he had laid on the floor. Kagome looked from Kaname's face to Yuki's unconscious form on the ground.

"I don't want to stay here any longer. Naraku might try to come back. Kaname, you, Yuki, and Zero can come with us to Kaede's village. And all of us will try and figure out how to get Yuki back to the future. OK?"

Kaname nodded without looking at her and walked over to Yuki, He picked her up bridal-style and waited for everyone else to get their stuff. In truth, Kaname had an idea on how to free Yuki. No. He knew how to free her. But, as he was told, Naraku is not so easily killed…

"Follow us. And try to keep up." Inuyasha ordered as he ran out with Kagome on his back and Shippo on his shoulder.

Sango, Miroku, and Zero left on Kerala. While Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru left on Aun. Kaname beat them to the outside and got his first look at what he missed 10,000 or so years ago, Though, as he waited for Inuyasha and everyone, he was pretty sure things weren't supposed to look dead and purple 500 years ago. And he was positive that there was no dead demon remains there too, for that matter. As Kaname waited for Inuyasha, he couldn't help but be grateful Yuki wasn't awake.

With Inuyasha and everyone two hallways away from the room where they believed Kaname to be:

"What is taking him so long?!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently.

Zero snorted and said as he started to walk away. "Do you really think he is still there? Vampires, if strong enough, have the ability to flash, much like teleportation, anywhere. He is most likely outside."

Silence was his only answer.

As they reached the outside world, they saw Kaname holding Yuki as he looked around with a look of indifference. When he looked at them, he said to Zero. "Kiryu, your late."

Zero literally growled and said, "Be happy you're my only way home."

Kaname said nothing as Inuyasha and everyone started towards Kaede's. However Zero stayed with Kaname and Yuki as the others started to move farther away. Kaname looked at Zero and Zero shrugged and said. "To be honest, I like you more than them. They… freak me out."

Kaname looked at him and nodded. "Don't worry Kiryu, I don't trust them either. There is something they are not telling us."

"They told us about themselves, and that Naraku was an evil half demon. But, I remember that they said that half-demons were less powerful than full demons but stronger than humans."

Kaname nodded and shifted Yuki around so he could touch Zero. He then flashed them so that they were miles in front of Inuyasha and the group, and so that the group could clearly see them.

"You know, I really wish we weren't in this mess." Zero confessed to Kaname.

Kaname nodded and whispered, "Believe me when I say this Kiryu, I wish the same. Here, not only is Yuki in danger but everything you and I know. So, from here on till we get back home safely, I will protect you, if only to have a familiar face around."

Zero snorted but nodded. "Me too. That and you're my way home."

Kaname would have laughed if their situation was any lighter.

With Inuyasha:

"How in the world did they get up there?" Jaken asked in shock.

"He flash himself, Zero and Yuki to there." Kagome sighed.

"I can't believe we are in this mess…" Miroku sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Me too, but something I can't believe is you Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed at the dog demon.

"What did I do?" Sesshomaru asked completely out of character from his shock.

"You attacking a pregnant lady when her mate was nearby!" Kagome screamed. "Have you no idea that someone as strong as you could have died?! And what you were trying to do was wrong?!"

Sesshomaru looked at where Kaname and Zero was and said to them all, not just Kagome.

"There is something that Kaname guy is hiding… I figured that I could try and find out by attacking someone he held dear. Like what Naraku was doing."

"I get it when Kaname had said to Naraku, "I don't sleep anymore…" what do you think he meant by that?"

"I don't know, and I don't like it," Inuyasha said.

"Hmm…" Miroku said.

"Hmm… what?" Rin asked.

"What if, in taking Lady Yuki away from her mate/brother Kaname, he summoned the true legendary demon here?"

"I didn't see the world ending." Shippo pointed out. "Besides, who could it be?"

"It has to be either Kaname or that Zero boy…" Jaken mumbled.

"I don't think we should jump to conclusions," Kagome told them.

"You're right, we need evidence to accuse someone of being an evil demon. Besides, their Vampires." Sango said.

"True… and it was just a theory." Miroku said.

"Let's just focus on getting to Keades," Rin said fearfully. "I don't want anyone to hear us talk about this."

"Yes, we don't want them to think we are suspicious," Sesshomaru added.

"OK, but we need to talk about this," Miroku said. "I don't want to be caught off guard."

"Me too. I don't trust them." Sango agreed.

When they finally reached Kaname, Inuyasha yelled. "And how did you get here?!"

"I flashed."

…

"I hate you, you are like Koga…" Inuyasha growled.

Silence was his answer from Kaname…

"We need to get going if we are going to make it to the next village Inuyasha," Sango told the half demon.

Inuyasha grumbled before he started running, yelling for Kaname to follow them. Again, when Inuyasha and the group made it miles away, suddenly, Kaname, and Zero, of course with Yuki, were right in front of them… miles away, but insight.

"I would love to do that," Sango whispered.

Miroku's eyes widened and he made Kerala fly ahead of the group to land next to Kaname and Zero.

"Hey, do you think you are powerful enough to flash or whatever you do to Kaede's village?"

Kaname looked at him and said as he took a step closer to Miroku. "If I touch your forehead and you think about her village, yes. But I must warn you, everyone has to be touching."

Miroku nodded and as everyone caught up, told them of what he had asked Kaname. Inuyasha took a deep breath and yelled out. "NO!"

Miroku, and Sango sighed and said in unison. "Fine, and travel weeks to get to Kaede's."

That made Inuyasha stop.

When everyone in some way, shape, or form was touching one another, Kaname reached up and touched his hand to Miroku's forehead, and saw the image of Kaede's village. Everyone had their eyes closed as if they feared the worst when they suddenly felt the wind change and then nothing.

"We're here." they heard Kaname say.

Kagome was the first to open her eyes and saw that in the distance, was their home away from home.

"Cool. What else can you do?" Shippo asked as he left Inuyasha's shoulder and went to Kaname's.

Kaname looked at him and said, "Lots of things."

"Like?"

"... It's too complicated for you to comprehend."

"Well, you had to think over the information we told you about Naraku. So that makes me smarter than you."

"No, it doesn't. All it means is that I-... Why am I arguing with a demon child, Zero?"

Zero, who was watching the whole thing, said. "Because you were trying to explain things to him, and he won't listen."

"Ah," Kaname said as he turned back to Shippo and said. "What did you want to know again?"

"What else you can do."

"Can't tell you."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Because you picked a fight with me, therefore, you won't understand."

"HEY-"

Kaname used his powers to move Shippo from his shoulder to Inuyasha's and turned around and walked towards the village. Kagome sighed and got off Inuyasha's back and started to follow them. When they got to the village, the villagers stared at Yuki until Kaname made his arua menacing. AKA, scaring them away.

Zero groaned and said, "Just like the Day Class."

"They were horrible," Kaname whispered.

"You weren't the one trying to hold the girls back."

"No. But I was one of the people they were after."

"That must have been scary."

"You would never believe me if I told you how scared I really was."

"Try me."

"Imagine this, the strongest Vampire in history, shaking in his boots, and wanting to run away like a chicken without a head."

"OK, that's funny."

"How scared were you?"

"The same as you."

"That's sad."

"Tell me about it."

"I am so happy I moved away with Yuki, even for a little bit."

"Lucky, I have to stay, till I graduate anyways."

"You could have come."

"You'd kill me."

"True."

Behind them, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were trying to follow their conversation.

"How can they talk to each other like that and sound so…" Shippo stopped and tried to think of the right word.

"Casual?" Miroku offered up.

"Yeah, it's kinda creepy."

"Huh," Kagome mumbled.

Sesshomaru stopped and said to them. "We are going to take our leave now. But we will be back, as soon as we recover. I will also look in my castles books, and try and find out more information about that demon Naraku claims can only kill him."

Inuyasha nodded as he watched his older brother leave.

"Inuyasha, dear child, who are these people ye have brought with you?" an old voice said from behind him.

Inuyasha sighed and turned towards Kaede and said, "First, let's go to your hut… it's a long story…"

Kaede nodded and led them to her hut, when they were all settled, she asked Kagome. "Child, what happened?"

Kagome took a deep breath and told her everything, all the while, Kaede kept watching Kaname. Zero noticed and just thought that she liked him so said nothing. Kaname, however, knew why she was staring at him so intently. Since her being a experienced Priestess, she most likely could since his full potential.

That, and how old he really was… When Kagome finished, Kaede said to Kaname. "And what do you think Naraku wants with your sister, or mate? Whichever you prefer…"

Kaname said nothing.

"This is the part your supposed to tell her what you think so we can help you." Shippo whispered in Kaname's ear.

Kaname gently butted him off with the back of his hand and said. "Nothing."

"So you think he wants nothing from her?"

"Maybe her death." Kaname added.

"And why would he want that?"

"A lot of people form our time want me, Yuki, and are unborn children dead. So why not him?"

"That's a horrible why to live…" Miroku said. "Having to watch your back all the time."

Kaname, again, said nothing.

"Do you not wish to tell us?" Sango asked him.

Kaname stood up, with Yuki in his arms and said, "Yuki is about to awaken, we will be back once she is strong enough to walk."

Everyone but Zero stood up and asked. "Where would you go? It's not safe!"

Kaname ignored them and left the hut. He went into Inuyasha's forest and went a little ways away from the village before he stopped. He then found the tallest tree and used his powers to make a little nest like thing. He then jumped up as carefully as he could and laid Yuki down before he made the nest make a wide circle around them, with a hole in the roof so they could see the time in day and have fresh air. He then sighed as he sat down, and finally, used his powers to make their little hiding spot a little more camouflage. He sighed and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, some time to themselves…

With Inuyasha and the group:

"Well, will you look at that, he doesn't care about our warning." Sango grumbled as she watched Kaname leave with Yuki.

"He does, he is just, overwhelmed at the moment." Zero told them.

Kaede looked at him and asked, "Maybe you can answer our questions…"

Zero sighed and said. "No one but Yuki can understand that man, however, I can tell you this. Everyone in our time, including me, want's Kaname dead. The fastest way to do that, is to attack the things that he cares most about. Or I should say, the only person, and soon to be people, he cares about. In are time, he killed the Vampire Council, just to protect Yuki. They reformed, and only then, did they find out that the Council had been ceruptided, but, they still want him dead."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"His parents, Juri and Haraku Kuran, gave birth to him. They then, "killed" themselves when he was 8 years-old. A Vampire that was on the Council, Asato Ichijo, took care of him. If Asato knew this or not, I don't know, but Kaname would visit Yuki, when she was human. When Kaname was 18, he got away from Asato, I had asked Aido once, what Kaname was like when his parents were around, and all he said was, 'He was kind hearted, but, when they died, I sensed an evil from him.' And then, a few years ago, the whole world found out that Yuki Cross, was a Pureblood in disguise, Yuki Kuran. The daughter that, to the whole, was never born. That is all I know, and can tell you. The rest you have to get from either Kaname, or Yuki"

"That doesn't give us must to go on. There's so many gaps." Sango said thoughtfully.

"What was his parents like?" Kagome asked Zero.

"Everyone I ask, always say that they were kind, and thoughtful Vampires. And that they loved Kaname very much."

"So they won't just kill themselves out of the blue." Miroku said.

"Why do we need to know this?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Calm down Inuyasha, we need to know as much as we can about our new found friends." Miroku told him.

"This is all very interesting Zero, but what does this tell us about what Naraku wants with Yuki." Kaede asked.

"I thought I made it obvious?" Zero said. When he got people shaking their heads he sighed. "Anyone he goes after Kaname, knows to go after the people he cares about most. Yuki, and their unborn children. When they go after Yuki, even by accident, they usually want Kaname. He is the strongest Pureblood AKA Vampire that has ever lived. OH! And one other thing, Kaname uses people like pawns in a chess game."

"And that helps us how?" Shippo asked lost.

"Naraku most have wanted Kaname." Sango said.

"But he is not sleeping like that demon Naraku was trying to summon." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Yes, but remember when he was fighting Naraku…" Miroku started. 

Flashback:

However, at the last moment, Naraku took 1 step to the right and barely had Kaname missing his heart. Kaname ripped his hand out of Naraku as Naraku jumped away from him laughing.

"You think you can hurt me? Well think again. The only person that might have a chance at beating me is the legendary demon I tried to summon, which is not you."

Kaname gave Naraku cold glare as he said to him. "You will never remember me if I leave you alive."

Naraku started laughing again as he said. "You? Your nothing! Hahahaha!"

Zero snapped and yelled. "Hey, stop picking on Kaname! He's the strongest Pureblood Vampire in history, and you took his fucking pregnant mate! He was already mad, but now he's enraged! How do you think you are going to get out of here alive?! You're dumber than me, and that's saying something!"

Kagura started towards Zero and yelled, "Shut up!"

Zero turned towards her and grabbed her outstretched arm and threw her over his head, keeping her fan as she landed behind him. He then ripped the fan apart and asked her.

"Is that all?"

Kagura growled but stopped as Naraku yelled at Kaname.

"Who do you think you are? The demon from the legend? The won who still sleeps?"

"I don't sleep anymore…" was all the warning Kaname gave Naraku as he flashed behind him.

End of Flashback:

"I remember, he said that he doesn't sleep anymore." Kagome said.

"So, in your time Kagome, the legendary demon, Kaname, is awake in your time."

"But who wakes him?" Shippo asked.

"Wait, guys, you're forgetting that to Pureblood Vampires gave birth to him." Zero corrected.

"Then we must be missing something…" Kaede told them.

"And that something we are only going to get from Lady Yuki, since Lord Kaname is unwilling to talk to us."

"I agree." Sango said.

"So, when they come back, we need to ask Yuki about it, and if even she doesn't know, then…" Kagome trailed off.

"We need to face the beast." Inuyasha finished.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Missing the Missing one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **Timeless Nightmare one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**


End file.
